Pirates of the Grand Islands
This is a pirate story by PrinceBalto. Premise In the Grand Islands, which are this universe's answer to the Caribbean, Nick Wilde is a young pirate, the son of pirate lord Robin Wilde and his wife, Marian Wilde, known to all as the pirate queen. Together, the three of them run a small, seven ship pirate fleet. One night, in the port city of Zootopia, Nick meets Judy Hopps, the beautiful eldest child of Governor Stu Hopps and his wife Bonnie. What becomes of this meeting will change both their lives, and a new pirate tries to seize power in the islands, becoming Robin's rival. Story The Grand Islands were a magnificent sight to behold. The waters of the sea were blue. The islands themselves were lush with green plants and trees. On one island, mammals had built the great port city of Zootopia. However, all around that wondrous port were ships carrying those infamous rogues called pirates. In the home of Governor Stu Hopps, his wife Bonnie and their 275 children, Judy, the beautiful eldest daughter and child of Stu and Bonnie, wearing a nice golden dress, looked out the window as the sunlight gleamed on the water of the sea. Now 24, Judy wanted to sail those waters. Stu came up to her. “Sure, it’s beautiful, but it is full of pirates,” the elder bunny said. Judy turned. “Why do you always worry about pirates? I have heard that some aren’t nearly as bad as you say they are,” she said. Stu was shocked. “Where did you hear that?” he asked. Judy sighed. “I heard some townsmammals say it when I went for a walk,” she said. Bonnie shrugged. “They are right to a point, but, with pirates, it is impossible to know which kind you are going to get,” she said. Judy turned back toward the window. In her mind, she was thinking of all the old pirate stories. Bonnie was thinking of one pirate in particular. He wasn’t just any pirate, but the Pirate lord of these waters, meaning that he ruled over all piracy in this stretch of sea, and all other pirates had to pay him honor and respect. He was a fox named Robin Wilde, and it was said that he commanded a pirate fleet of seven ships. Judy finally turned back to her parents. “Perhaps, tonight, I will go out for a walk in the town,” she said. Stu nodded. “Very well, just be safe,” he said. Judy smiled. “Yes, sir,” she said. Meanwhile, out at sea, Robin was at the front of his massive flagship, the Golden Claw. A former treasure galleon modified into a fighting ship, this was the jewel of his fleet. The other, smaller vessels had been plundered from other pirates. Robin was dressed in a white sailor’s shirt, green sailor’s vest, brown sailor’s pants and a fine captain’s hat. His wife wore a dark pink dress and corset, one suited for life on a ship, and a dark red hat. At their side were lethal cutlasses and tucked into their belts were several pistols. Nearby, their handsome, sly son, Nick, was eager to become a great pirate in his own right. On his own, he had already hit several small marks, and wanted more. Nick wore a white shirt and tan pants, with a purple cloth belt about his waist and a brown belt containing his cutlass and pistols over one shoulder. Marian approached her son. “What are you thinking?” she asked. Nick smiled. “Me? I just want to be remembered,” he said. Marian put a hand on his shoulder. “I see you becoming a great pirate one day, son,” she said. Nick smiled. Robin looked at the crew. “Crew! Make sail for the port of Zootopia! I have a contact there that we can get supplies from,” he said. “Aye-aye, captain!” the crew, mammals of all species and descriptions, shouted in unison. They set sail for their destination. Elsewhere in these waters, another ship bearing a pirate flag, sailed. This ship, one of the small ships known as sloops, was a newcomer from one of the other islands. The captain, a female sheep named Dawn Bellwether, was determined to become the new main pirate in the islands. “I will succeed,” she told her first mate, Doug the ram. She laughed to herself, pleased, as she headed for Zootopia for a daring raid. She would strike it late that night. Sometime later, Robin and his fleet arrived at Zootopia. Nick was to lead the mission. Marian smiled at her son. "Be careful," the pirate queen said. Nick nodded. "I will, don't worry," he said. With that, he left with a few of the crew. Among them were his good friend Finnick, his lover, and Nick's paternal cousin, Vixey, and several others. They entered the town, paying the docking fee and entering. "Be careful," he told them. Vixey nodded. "Aye-aye, prince of pirates," she said. In this case, they carried gold with them and fully intended to pay for the supplies. Seeing the store, Nick instructed them to get what they needed while he scouted around. It was at this same time that Judy was having her walk. Moments later, they crossed paths. Nick was smitten by the beautiful bunny. "Well, hello," he said with a smile. Judy took a step back, seeing Nick's clothes and weapons. She recognized what he was. "You're a pirate," she said. Nick nodded. "Indeed. You're a smart bunny. A pirate's life is one to love," he said. Despite him being a pirate, Judy was already smitten with him too. She looked him over. "I have never actually met one of you in person before," she said. Nick laughed to himself. "By the way, my name is Nick. What's yours?" he asked. Judy smiled politely. "I'm Judith, but you can call me Judy. I am the daughter of Governor Stu Hopps," she said. Nick nodded. He had never seen a female mammal as beautiful as her. If only he could convince her to one day be his pirate bride! However, that was later. He just smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful bunny," the charming young pirate said. Judy took a deep breath. She knew that she should be leaving, but she was so drawn to this fox. She wondered if he was a captain, or merely a member of a crew. "Do you have your own ship?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes and no. I am part of my parents' crew, the crew of Pirate Lord Robin and Pirate Queen Marian. Together, they sail a small fleet of ships," he said. Judy was impressed. However, she had to leave now. "Well, goodbye. I have to go," she said. Nick playfully smiled. "Goodbye, Judy. Maybe, just maybe, we will meet again one day," he said. Judy nodded as she turned around. "Perhaps," she said. Judy then headed back toward home. Nick, having reunited with Finnick, Vixey and the others, began the journey back toward the ship so that they could set sail once more. Finnick noticed the smile on Nick's face. "Did you meet a girl?" the fennec asked. Nick sighed and nodded proudly. "Yes, a bunny girl, one of great beauty," he said. Nick described her as they listened. Meanwhile, in the port's dimly lit tavern, a male bunny, one Jack Savage, sat there, drinking his drink. He was a disgraced former pirate hunter who had taken a bit too much risk and damaged his ship and lost a good part of his crew while pursuing Robin and his fleet through a deadly sea storm. He had become a vengeful bunny ever since Governor Stu Hopps, who was his uncle, the brother of his mother, had banished him for his recklessness. "I will take my vengeance," he thought to himself. He hated the Hopps family, from his uncle and aunt to all of his cousins, from Judy down to the youngest. Meanwhile, Nick, Finnick and Vixey met up with the rest of their crew and headed for the flagship. They would still be out for a bit longer before returning to the old fort that Robin and Marian ruled these seas from. Soon, they were off. Nick smiled as he looked out at the sea. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." he sang quietly. Eventually, night fell, and Bellwether began moving her ship into position to bombard the port. She smiled. "Fire!" she exclaimed. Her crew began firing the guns at Zootopia. From his office window, Stu saw the gun flashes and the ships, faintly. He panicked. "Pirate attack!" he shouted. be complete soon. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Theme stories Category:Pirate stories Category:The Wild Adventures of Nick and Judy series Category:Romantic fics Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Stories inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Pirate-themed stories